


A Hope

by Kashthescribe



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Something New
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashthescribe/pseuds/Kashthescribe
Summary: Marshall is still searching for his mother figure.





	A Hope

A HOPE  
His gaze was fixed at the icy mountain in front of him. His one hand on his axe guitar and other on his neck. He stood there in freezing environment, not shivering at all. Marshal Lee was trying to make his mind whether to go inside or stay outside in breath taking cold. Making up his mind, he levitated slowly upwards. Then he reached mouth of cave. The accommodation of one and only Ice Queen.  
His lanky frame shivered not of cold but of what will come after. He needed his strength, his cool, his everything for that visit.   
“YOU!” Ice Queen had seen him. “What are you doing here?”  
“I . . . I . . .” His vocabulary left him. He felt vulnerable as if your best friend leave you when you need him most.  
“Get out from my home, vampire.” Her arms were crossed across her chest. She looked very, very cross.  
A hope that may be, just may be deep inside her somewhere she remembered him, left. Certain gloominess found a privilege to enter his heart.  
“I’m sorry. I’m going.” He managed to get few words out. It was better to leave. Better not taking any risks. He bowed his head low and prepared himself to take off.  
“Wait!” Ice Queen shouted. He turned around to face her.  
“Now that you are here, handsome. Why not stay for a while?” she smiled and then pulled him a seat.  
“Come on, sit down.” Half scared, half pleased and bit of hopeful, he took it.  
“Cold and Gloom. What a combo!” Ice Queen poured him something in his cup, not remembering about his exquisite palate made only for red eatables. “Let me tell you, Vampire King. You and I can make a very good team. But for what, I don’t know.”  
That comment put a small smile on Marshal Lee’s face.  
“Damn right, Icy.”  
“So what brings you here, Marsh?” she asked sipping her cup’s contents.  
“I was just flying by. Saw the light and there I am.” He replied casually. His eyes looking for long lost companion once he had. His mother figure.  
“Good. Good. I was about to ask you. Are you friends with Prince?” She asked him secretively.   
He laughed one of those empty laughs.  
“Which one?” he asked.  
“Anyone.” She minded his rudeness.   
“I know Gumball and little bit LSP. Once met Flame Prince though.” He just wanted to talk with her. About anything, about anyone, he didn’t care. He only wanted her around.  
“Ooh! Flame prince. I bet he would be hot, hot, and HOT!” Ice Queen started to daydream about Flame Prince.  
“I guess.” Marshal shrugged. “Anyways, I should be going. Thanks, Queen.” He got up to leave. He had thought he would be content only with her presence, but her not remembering him, hurt.  
“Marshal King, you don’t seem fine. Is something bothering you?” she inquired worriedly.   
He stared in her eyes. For an instance, he felt as if he saw his old friend, his caretaker. Tears came in his eyes. He broke down. It was too much.  
“No. I am not okay.” He said and went down his knees. He was crying. He was crying hard.  
A hand came on his head, caressing him, soothing him. He didn’t look up. He didn’t wanted to. He was afraid to look at Ice Queen and not finding his old Symone.  
“Whatever it is, let it out Marshal.” Ice Queen’s voice was soft. He cried harder than ever. He wanted to tell her he miss her. He couldn’t. She didn’t know him like he know her. She’ll never remember him again. She’ll never remember little Marshal who she fed, took care longtime ago.  
“It’s okay. You’re okay.” She was soothing him. “You’ll be okay, Marshal Lee.”  
His sobs died after sometime. He wiped his eyes, blew his nose. He got up, standing tall. “I should be going.” He said still avoiding to look at Ice Queen.  
Ice Queen only nodded.  
“Goodbye.”   
“Goodbye, Marshal.”  
He stayed still for a moment. Then slowly he looked at her. She was immersed in her own task. He gave a weak but sad smile. He loves her. He will always love his once momma-like Symone.   
He took a deep breath and soared high.  
Away from Ice Kingdom.  
Away from Ice Queen.  
He knew he’ll be seeing her.  
There was still a hope in his heart. Always will be.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know. enjoy!


End file.
